Bromas de terror
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: Un simple juego de bromas, seguido de unas películas de terror, una broma muy escalofriante


**Bromas de terror**

-¡Eli!, deja de hacer bromas-grito Alfa un poco molesta por todas la bromas que Eli había estado haciendo todo el día-dijo las arañas estaban bien, pero esto, y por cierto podrías intentar con serpientes reales la próxima vez-

-Mira, mejor no le des ideas-dijo Kord también ya siendo víctima de las bromas de Eli

-Sí, tienes que controlarte un poco, ya son demasiadas en un día-dijo Trixie con los brazos cruzados

-Sí tuviera que decir, diría que hasta has estudiado en una escuela para las bromas-dijo Junjie con el ceño fruncido

-No sé, pero Pronto el magnífico jamás caerá en una de esas bromas-dijo el topoide aun no siendo víctima de las bromas de Eli

-Sí, tienes razón, un rastreador como tú jamás caerá en una de mis bromas, ¿quieres un chicle?-dijo Eli dándole una caja de chicles a Pronto

Y cuando Pronto tomo la caja e intento tomar un chicle, la caja le dio unos toques eléctricos

-Ahhh, no es gracioso –dijo el rey de colina topo sacudiendo su mano

-Bueno, eso sí fue gracioso, bien, la paz-dijo Alfa extendiéndole la mano a Eli, pero al momento de que Eli tomo la mano de Alfa Eli sintió unos toques

-Ahhh, pero que rayos-dijo Eli confundido y aturdido

-Así es, quieres bromas, bromas tendrás-dijo Alfa con una mirada retadora

-Muy bien, esto es la guerra-dijo Eli aceptando su reto

Los demás solo los veían con cara de preocupación, en ese día trataron de que no siguieran las bromas, pero solo estaban aumentando su ego, y sus amigos ya estaban hartos de las bromas, trataron de decirles, pero no les hacían caso, entonces mientras ellos estaban distraídos jugándose bromas el uno al otro, los demás se reunieron he hicieron un plan para jugarles a los dos la broma de sus vidas

-¿Qué haremos para que ellos dejen de actuar así?- pregunto Trixie un poco preocupada

-No sé, ya hablamos con ellos, y nos escuchan-dijo Kord un poco desesperado cruzando los brazos

-Pronto se está hartando de sus bromas, es lo único que han estado haciendo todo el día-dijo el topoide muy frustrado

-Creo que tengo una idea para tranquilizarlos y darles su merecido-dijo Junjie con una sonrisa un poco maquiavélica

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntaron los tres al unísono

-Bien, primero, nos ponemos a ver películas de terror, después hacemos que una de nuestras babosas desconecte la luz, cuando la luz de apague, vamos a irnos a esconder, y vamos a reproducir ruidos e imágenes escalofriantes, y se los aseguro, ambos van a caer en la trampa-dijo explicando todo el plan

Ya se había hecho de noche, y Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Junjie pusieron su plan en acción, primero, pusieron unas muchas películas de terror, las más terroríficas que habían visto en sus vidas, ellos vieron, "Los Otros", "El orfanato", "La huérfana", "El silencio de los Inocentes", "Psicosis", "Pesadilla en Elm Street", "El proyecto de la Bruja de Blair", "El bebé de Rosemary", "Hostel", "El sexto sentido", "REC", "Viernes 13", "It", y muchas más, Alfa ya estaba súper aterrada, Eli se veía un poco aburrido, pero entonces los chicos se pusieron en acción, le hicieron una señal a una babosa electroshock para que apagara toda la electricidad de la casa, todos se asustaron, o por lo menos dos de ellos se asustaron realmente

-¡¿Qué paso?!-grito Alfa un poco alterada

-Se fue la luz, eso es todo-dijo Eli muy despreocupado-Tranquilízate, no va a venir Jack el destripador, y nos va a matar-dijo Eli alterando un poco más a Alfa, ya que sabemos ellos seguían en sus bromas

-¡Cállate!, ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto ella mirando hacia todos lados, pero solo estaba Eli

-Oye, cierto, ¿Qué les paso a los demás?-dijo Eli ya un poco asustado

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta, como se abrió, y de repente se cerró de un golpe

-¡Ahhh!-gritaron ambos y se fueron corriendo a la cocina

Entonces regreso la luz, y cuando voltearon a ver, en una pared estaba escrito con un color rojo sangre "A las doce de la noche, ustedes serán mis victimas siguientes", y en la firma decía Jack el destripador, en el piso se encontraba un charco de un líquido rojo, y era, era, era sangre, sobre la cual descansaba una daga de punta muy afilada, ellos tomaron sus armas, y se pusieron espalda con espalda, y de repente un viento frio cruzo la cocina, ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, de repente una voz escalofriante dijo

-Soy un alma perdida, y seré su perdición durante este día, espero disfruten sus últimas horas de vida-se escuchó decir desde la nada, era una voz extraña, no se sabía quién era.

De repente se escucharon unos lamentos desde la sala, ellos fueron, y vieron a una niña pequeña que estaba llorando, se iban acercando a la pequeña niña, pero justo antes de que se acercaran la niña se levantó, pero tenía sangre en sus manos hechas puño, y cuando levanto la mirada vieron no tenía ojos, y estaba sangrando por las cuencas oculares, ambos estaban más que asustados.

-Vamos a morir-dijo Eli paralizado del miedo

Alfa no dijo nada, ni siquiera podía reaccionar, ella estaba más que asustada por todo

De repente salieron los demás diciendo

-Jajajajaja, ya no resisto, no puede ser que hayan caído en esa broma-dijo Junjie riéndose

De repente se volvió a ir la luz

-Sí, muy graciosos, ¿ahora quien fue?-dijo Junjie

-Nosotros no-dijo Trixie un poco asustada

-Esto ya no es divertido-dijo Eli

-Sí, primero el mensaje, después la niña, y ahora esto, ya párenle-dijo Alfa muy asustada

-¿Qué mensaje?-pregunto Junjie un poco preocupado

-El que estaba escrito con tinta roja en la cocina-dijo Eli señalando hacia la cocina

-Nosotros no escribimos nada-dijo Kord

-Buen punto, ¿Qué decía el mensaje?-dijo Trixie

-Decía, que a las doce nos van a matar a todos-dijo Eli un poco nervioso

-¿Qué?, no pueden matar a Pronto-dijo Pronto muy asustado

En eso se escuchó una voz cortante y terrorífica a la vez que decía "Huyan, huyan antes de que sea tarde"

En eso aparecieron unos espectros, todos estaban sangrando, se escuchaban unas cadenas crujir, el sonido cambio a unos cuchillos afilándose, y al final se escucharon unos lamentos.

Todos estaban muy asustados. Fueron corriendo hacia el garaje donde se encontraban sus mecabestias, pero cuando llegaron estas estaban fuera de control, trataron de atacarlos, ellos se trataron de defender, pero al tomar sus lanzadoras, notaron que ninguna de sus babosas estaba, ellos volvieron, al refugio, pero salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible para escapar, pero al momento de salir, todos se vieron encerrados por un enorme muro de piedra, los fantasmas los seguían con sus pesadas cadenas hacían un ruido infernal, y justo cuando los iban a atrapar desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, ellos se miraron unos a otros con mucha intriga, duda y confusión, y después de unos minutos aparecieron sus babosas riéndose de ellos

-¿Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa?-pregunto Eli un poco confundido

Las babosas no paraban de reír

-Ya hablen-dijo Trixie un poco asustada

-Aquí hay gato encerrado-dijo Eli yendo al refugio

-No, recuerda que ahí siguen unos fantasmas-dijo Alfa un poco preocupada

-Si, como, no, ja, ja, ja, las babosas nos han hecho una broma-dijo Eli entrando al refugio

-Pero, lo vi demasiado real para ser una broma-dijo Junjie cruzando los brazos

-Sí, tienen razón, hologramas, sonido envolvente, trampas ocultas, grabaciones de internet, unas frases de películas, efectos 3D, sí, nos supieron engañar muy bien-concluyo Alfa

-¿Y cómo explicas las mecabestias?-pregunto Kord también cruzando los brazos

-Bien, creo que estábamos tan asustados, que comenzamos a imaginar cosas-dijo muy sencillamente Alfa acabando el misterio

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, la frase de hoy es "EL CORAJE ES RESISTENCIA AL MIEDO, NO AUSENCIA DEL MIEDO. Mark Twain" pues eso es todo, feliz Halloween, o feliz día de muertos, depende que celebren, nos vemos en otro fic. Y si les gustan mis historias, no se olviden de darle like a mi página de Facebook pages/RosyglezEli/421635081321474**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
